EverLasting Love
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Ketika cinta mereka harus berpisah karena seseorang, seseorang yang iri dan membuat mereka bersatu dalam sebuah dunia yang beda


EverLating Love

KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)

N/B: Mian sekali lagi saya Suka BoyxBoy dan yang pasti ini FF Yaoi.

dan mian lagi alurnya aneh, dan juga gaje mohon maklumi.

ga suka ga usah baca, yang baca jika menghargai

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

_"**Tidak ada kata 'Aku tidak bisa melupakan seseorang' Karena hati manusia tidak ada yang abadi , kenanglah dia sebagaimana dia yang telah singga di hati mu dan menjadikan mu sebagai orang nomber satu di hati mu tapi setelah itu ia pergi dari mu.**_

_**Ibaratkan seekor burung yang hinggap di pohon untuk mencari ketenangan dan melepaskan lelah setelah terbang lama tapi tidak lama lagi burung itu pun akan terbang"**_

Sungmin, terdiam dan tersenyum miris saat kata-kata yang ia ketahui datang dari seorang yang sangat ia Cintai…

"Semudah itu kau katakana pada, Kyu." Lirih Sungmin, Sungmin berjalan menuju balkon apartemen nya dan mengihirup udara malam hari di Kota Tokyo Jepang.

"Aku merindukan mu saat kita bertemu, Kyu.." guman Sungmin memeluk boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Kau biarkan aku sendiri di sini menunggu mu" ririh Sungmin, boneka yang ia peluk semakin erat ia peluk hati nya merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

_"**Tidak mudah untuk melupakan mu tapi cobalah"**_

"Kau bilang seperti itu tapi… hiks Sungguh, Kyuhyun bodoh" guman Sungmin kata-kata Kyuhyun teringat kembali dan membuat hati kecil nya meringis menahan sakit.

Sungmin, terdiam menahan isakan nya dan arah mata nya tertuju pada sebuah apartemen di sebelahnya.

Flasback

"Sungmin, _Hyung _" panggil Kyuhyun, dengan riang nya melambaikan tangan nya, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemen nya membawa Sungmin menuju balkon apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Lihat lah"

Sungmin, menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Bagaimana kau suka tidak, _Hyung_ walau aku membencinya mari kita rawat bersama aku _Appa-_nya dan kau _Umma-_nya, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos nya lalu menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Itu manis sekali, Kyu…" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menatap binatang yang membuat_Hyung_nya dan sekaligus kekasih nya itu kagum.

'Kelinci'

"Mana yang nama nya, BunnyMin?" tanya Sungmin

"Yang ini saja dia lebih besar dan manis seperti mu, _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

"Jadi aku gendut, begitu?" tanya Sungmin marah, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"Kau itu seksi, _Hyung _" bisik Kyuhyun

Blusss

Sungmin menutup wajah nya dan tertawa kecil 'Malu'

"Dan dia EvilKyu dia sepertinya tampan seperti ku" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengintip di sela-sela jari nya.

"Hahahahahaha" tawa Sungmin.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sungmin dari wajah Sungmin (?)

"Hanya saja hahahah kau lucu sekali Kyu…" tawa Sungmin, Kyuhyun terdiam lalu dengan otak Evil nya ia langsung membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan bibir nya.

Flasback end

"_Appa_dan _Umma_ untuk kedua kelinci itu"

Sungmin, tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah balkon apartemen itu.

_"**Mahluk hidup itu pasti akan mati Min-ah jangan menangis lagi"**_

"Mati" guman Sungmin menatap nanar kamar apartemen yang sudah lama di tinggalkan pemilik nya.

Flasback

"Kyuhyunnieeeeee" teriak Sungmin menggema di kamar apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sangKekasih memanggil nama nya dengan langkah seribu ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kyunnie lihat hiks…" isak Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap kelinci yang ada di hadapan nya ia meringis saat menatap darah segar ada di mana-mana.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada EvilKyu hiks aku sungguh tidak rela" isak Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya lalu menatap kelinci yang bernama BunnyMin yang ikut bersedih atas pendamping hidup nya di apartemen Kyuhyun telah tidak bernyawa.

"Sudah lah, _Hyung_ bukan nya masih ada BunnyMin" bujuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan nya,menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia akan kesepian" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Ada aku_Appa_-nya dan kau _Umma_-nya" balas Kyuhyun..

Flasback end

"Tapi itu pun terjadi pada mu Kyu, kau meninggalkan aku dan BunnyMin" guman Sungmin dan menyentuh pagar yang menjadi batas balkon apartemen nya dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku kesepian Kyu, aku dan BunnyMin kehilangan orang yang amat kami sayangi,

_Hubby_" ucap Sungmin menahan air mata nya .

"Kau pergi aku sendiri, aku membenci orang yang memisahkan kita" guman Sungmin lagi.

"_**Cinta itu memang buta, kau boleh melupakan ku tapi kenanglah aku Min-ah"**_

Flasback

Sungmin, menutup mulut nya dengan kekuatan ia menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas kasur nya, dengan darah yang mengalir di kepala Kyuhyun dan beberapa tusukan di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ky-u"

Sungmin, menangis saat melihat kekasih nya telah tidak bernyawa dengan cara yang sama seperti kelinci mereka 'EvilKyu'.

"Kyuhyunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" teriak Sungmin dengan kencang.

Sekencang-kencangnya Sungmin berteriak hingga pita suara nya putus Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali lagi.

Sungmin, terus menangis dan mata nya menemukan secarik kertas di dekat tubuh Kyuhyun.

_"**Aku membunuh setiap orang yang kau cintai bukan ? membuat mu kesepian seperti kelinci bodoh kalian dan membuat aku tersenyum di atas penderitaan mu.**_

_ **-Ryeowook-"**_

Sungmin meremas kertas tersebut dengan kesal nya ..

"Seperti itu kau membenci ku" guman Sungmin, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah.

Flasback end

Sungmin, melepaskan boneka kelinci yang di berikan Kyuhyun saat hari 3 tahun jadian dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeluarkan air mata nya dan memegang perut nya.

"Ahhh"

Sungmin ,menatap tangan-nya yang sudah berlumur darah dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin menoleh ke belakang.

"Ryeowook" guman Sungmin kecil.

"Dari pada kau menunggu dia yang tidak akan kembali lebih baik kau mati menyusul nya dan lihat lah kelinci sialan itu sudah mati terlebih dahulu" ucap Ryeowook, yang semakin menekan pisau yang di pegangnya semakin dalam menembus perut Sungmin.

"MATI KAU SIALAN, bangsat merusak semua kebahagian ku dan membuat aku iri pada mu kaka tiri sialan" maki Ryeowook, dan menusuk nusuk tubuh Sungmin dengan pisau nya tidak peduli darah segar mengalir dan menyembur ke wajah Ryeowook.

Tidak peduli Sungmin sudah tidak bernyawa.

Ryeowook, menatap tangan nya yang sudah ternoda darah dan melepaskan pisau yang sudah menghabisi nyawa Sungmin,Kyuhyun,dan kedua kelinci Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

-00-

_"__Telah di kabarkan terjadi pembunuhan sadis di apartemen mewah yang terleatak di kota Tokyo jepang sebelum pembunuhan ini terjadi satu bulan sebelum nya seorang pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sama meninggal karena pembunuhan yang dikabarkan adalah kekasih sesama jenis -nya Lee Sungmin yang menjadi korban pembunuhan malam tadi, dan di kabarkan polisi telah menangkap pelaku pembunuhan tersebut yang tak lain adalah adik tiri Lee Sungmin yang menjadi korban pembunuhan. pelaku adik tiri nya yang berisinial 'R' pemicu terjadinya pembunuhan ini hanya karena 'R' yang iri melihat kaka tirinya bahagia dan di sayangi dan cintai oleh orang yang ia Cinta yaitu tuan Cho Kyuhyun"_

_"**Jadi sekarang kita tetap bersama bukan?"**_

_"**Ya seperti itu lah, aku tidak bisa melupakan mu"**_

_"**Hey sudah kubilang tidak ada kata-kata itu"**_

_"**Ya ya tapi itu kenyatan sebelum aku bisa bertemu lagi bersama mu di sini Kyu"**_

_"**Aku menunggu mu Min-ah"**_

_"**Aku juga menunggu mu juga di sana tapi sebelum dia membuat aku datang pada mu"**_

_"**Aku mencintai mu Min"**_

_"**Aku juga mencintai mu Juga Kyu"**_

_**Fin**_

_Gaje ya? Iya aja .._

_Ini FF Lama jadi maklum nyehehehe.._


End file.
